Part of me
by harrypotterlove18
Summary: Draco broke Emilys heart, whats she going to do about it?


"Mudblood" sneered Draco malfoy, my boyfriend. I gaped at him, shocked. How could he call me that, and he had his arm around that slut Pansy Parkinson. "Draco… what…?" he laughed and said "Oh mudblood, you don't think that I actually loved you, did you? You're awful and gross and ugly. You're annoying and I can't stand you." I stared at him with tears in my eyes. "How could you?" I asked, he smirked and said "It was easy." I stared at him then I said "but Draco you gave me the ring." His eyes showed a bit of panic when pansy stopped laughing and sneered. "Like he would give you his mother's engagement ring, you're such a liar!" I ran then, away from the sneering slytherins. When I got to the Gryffindor common room I found Harry and Ron playing chess while Hermione read. "Hermione… Hermione he lied!" I broke out before I fell to the floor sobbing. She ran over to me and hugged me. "What did he do?" she asked, outraged. "He lied! He said he loved me! But it was a dirty trick the slytherins played on me! He gave me the ring though Hermione I don't understand!" she hugged me while Harry and Ron paid around the room, they looked livid; they were probably plotting ways to murder him painfully. "I'm going to murder him!" Hermione seethed. Then I had an idea. "Hermione go get your IPod!" she looked confused as she said "Why?" I glared at her and said just do it." She went and got it and I said "Play me that song again, I have an idea."

The next day.

Me and Hermione walked into he great hall with a box full of all the stuff Draco ever gave me. I stood on one of the table blew malfoy and kiss and signaled her to start the song. "This is to my cheap, disgusting, perverted, asshole of an ex-boyfriend, Draco Malfoy." The music started and I started singing.

_**Days like this I want to drive away, pack my bags and watch your shadow fade **_

_**you chewed me up and spit me out like I was poison in your mouth. **_

_**You took my light and drained me down, but that was then and this is now, now look at me!**_

People were clapping now and Malfoy looked shocked, angry, and sad all at the same time.

_**This is the part of me that you'll never gonna ever take away from me, no! **_

_**This is the part of me that you'll never gonna ever take away from me, no! T**_

_**hrow your sticks and stones, throw your bombs and blows, but you're not gonna break my soul. **_

_**This is the part of me that you'll never gonna ever take away from me, no!**_

_**I just want to throw my phone away, find out who is really there for me **_

_**You ripped me off, your love was cheap, was always tearing at the seams **_

_**I fell deep, you let me down, but that was then and this is now, now look at me!**_

_**This is the part of me that you'll never gonna ever take away from me, no! **_

_**This is the part of me that you'll never gonna ever take away from me, no! **_

_**Throw your sticks and stones, throw your bombs and blows, but you're not gonna break my soul. **_

_**This is the part of me that you'll never gonna ever take away from me, no!**_

_**Now look at me im sparkling! A firework, a dancing flame! **_

_**You won't ever put me out again; I'm glowing, oh whoa! S**_

_**o you can keep the diamond ring, it don't mean nothing anyway! **_

_**In fact you can keep everything… except me!**_

I threw the ring at him and tossed the box at him too.

_**This is the part of me that you'll never gonna ever take away from me, no! **_

_**This is the part of me that you'll never gonna ever take away from me, no! **_

_**Throw your sticks and stones, throw your bombs and blows, but you're not gonna break my soul. **_

_**This is the part of me that you'll never gonna ever take away from me, no!**_

_**This is the part of me that, no! Away from me! This is the part of me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, no! **_

_**Throw your sticks and stones; throw your bombs and blows. But you're not gonna break my soul! **_

_**This is the part of me that you'll never gonna ever take away from me, no! **_

I finished as the hall erupted with applause.I bowed and looked over at malfoy. He was slowly clapping to, so I gave him the bird. He seemed to get my point and turned away. I hugged Hermione and bowed once more. I was finally over him, he was a douchebag anyway.


End file.
